


how fast the night changes

by karasunonolibero



Series: iwaoi horror week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Kunimi had gotten sick and had to miss the annual Aoba Johsai volleyball club camping trip, but when everyone staggers into the clubroom on Monday morning with haunted eyes, he’s sort of glad for it. One by one, they tell him of a monster, a creature from the depths of hell that had attacked their campsite in the dead of night and sent them scattering.~or, nobody can really remember what happened that night in the woods.





	how fast the night changes

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet to wrap things up!
> 
> (title from night changes by one direction)
> 
> **DAY 7: FREE DAY BUT ALSO: MAGIC MADNESS HEAVEN SIN**  
**are we out of the woods yet** / now we got bad blood / on the cold hard ground / nightmare dressed like a daydream / they’re burning all the witches / **twenty stitches**

Kunimi isn’t sure who to believe.

He’d gotten sick and had to miss the annual Aoba Johsai volleyball club camping trip, but when everyone staggers into the clubroom on Monday morning with haunted eyes, he’s sort of glad for it. One by one, they tell him of a monster, a creature from the depths of hell that had attacked their campsite in the dead of night and sent them scattering. But no one person can remember more than a glimpse caught in the flash of a phone light, a sensation, a fleeting impression.

Kindaichi says the creature stood on six legs, each one different from the others. He remembers a goat’s leg, a horse’s leg, and a lion’s leg, but nothing of the rest, but that the prints left by the other feet weren’t like anything he’d seen before, not even in monster movies.

Yahaba, who’s now sporting a limp, says the shiny black claws of the creature were a foot long and serrated like a knife, made for rending its prey to unrecognizable pieces. He rolls his left pant leg up to reveal a row of stitches holding together a cut on the outside of his calf. Kunimi counts twenty.

Kyoutani says all he could hear was a cross between heavy breathing and hissing, like the rattle of congested lungs. Occasionally it would loose a howl from deep in its throat, guttural and otherworldly, like no sound known animals would make.

Watari says the monster could jump twenty feet in a single bound, making it impossible to outrun, and that its tail knocked down half a dozen trees every time it swished through the air. He says he caught up with Yahaba and wrapped his jacket around his leg to try and stanch the bleeding, so he’ll have to ask Coach to order him a new one.

Hanamaki says it had a maw like a black hole—“literally, its teeth and its tongue and everything inside, all of it was black.”

Iwaizumi says he doesn’t remember much about the creature, but that he’d curled up in a hollow and Oikawa had insisted on shielding Iwaizumi’s body with his own, and how Iwaizumi had counted the breaths shared between them until he thought the coast was clear, and then they made a run for it, grasping each other’s hands so they wouldn’t be separated.

Matsukawa says it’s a damn miracle they all made it back to the bus alive, and that the driver was nowhere to be seen when they arrived, so Iwaizumi jumped in the front seat and floored it, heading for the nearest hospital.

Kunimi looks to Oikawa for his account, which is sure to be dramatic and entertaining. But even their perpetually cheery captain has no jokes to make, just staring blankly at the floor and picking absently at some dirt under his nails. He doesn’t even pester Iwaizumi. What _happened_ in the woods?

Kindaichi nudges Kunimi, a frown on his face.

“Who are you looking at?”

**Author's Note:**

> and that does it for horror week! initially i was really nervous about doing it because i'd barely done anything remotely scary or spooky or creepy before, but i had so much fun writing these short stories and i'm glad i participated! thank you to the lovely hosts for such a great event! x


End file.
